TUFF puppy war and love
by zman2998
Summary: Takes place in 1942 and Dudley gets drafted for the military. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in 1942 New York, New York. Kitty and Dudley were dancing to "Strip polka".

"You're a good dancer." Kitty said as they danced.

"You too." Dudley spun her around and caught her.

They sat down and talked for a bit then they left in Dudley's thunderbird.

"That was fun." Dudley said laughing going down the street to his house.

"Yeah it was." She said smiling at him.

They made it to his house and went inside and had a little fun they fell asleep fast after. In the morning someone was knocking at the door.

"Coming!" He yelled and opened the door there stood two uniformed men.

"You are begin drafted for the U.S. Army." He said giving him a uniform.

"What?! No, no I can't leave!" Dudley yelled making Kitty come out.

"Is everything okay?" Kitty saw the uniform and the men she started to cry.

"Kitty I'm going to be fine honey." He said trying to comfort her.

"Please don't take him from me." Kitty said to the men.

"Sorry but we need men for the war. Now get packed."

Dudley put on the uniform and packed.

"I'm going to come back. I promise."

"How about something to remember me by." Kitty said pushing him onto the bed.

"I'd like that." He said as she pulled his pants off.

Kitty climbed on him and started to ride him hard.

"Oooh, Kitty more please." He begged her and she went harder and faster.

Dudley flipped her over and started to pump as fast as he could making Kitty scream. She took a grip on the bed post as Dudley nailed her.

"Yes, Dudley fuck me! I love you!" Kitty screamed as she climaxed.

"I love you too, Kitty!" He yelled as he finished.

Dudley got dressed again and Kitty did too. He put his stuff in the back of the Jeep outside and the two guys were laughing.

"Sounded like you got some tail kid." One laughed.

"Yeah with my hotter than you'll ever get girlfriend." Dudley said in a proud tone laughing at him.

That remark shut them both up and they headed to West point boot camp. For months Dudley trained and was able to see Kitty before he shipped out.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled jumping into his arms.

"How have you been?" He asked her.

"Board, but you're here now." Kitty said with an evil smile.

"What? My ears are still ring from the 88. tests." He said with a big grin on his face.

"I want you to fuck me." She whispered into his ear.

"Your wish is my command." He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her.

She hiked up her dress and sat in the bed. They started kissing and sucking on each other's necks giving hickeys, Dudley dropped his pants and boxers.

"You're going to love this." He said teasing her wet folds.

Dudley took two fingers and began to pump them hitting her g-spot making her scream a bit when she was close he stopped and entered hitting her g-spot again making her scream and breath heavily.

"Fuck me Dudley! Harder!" Kitty screamed Dudley was going to make sure she wouldn't forget this.

Dudley hit the g-spot hard sending her into a g-spasm making her completely numb with pure pleasure unable to move or talk.

"What can't talk because I hit your g-spot?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kitty said in a half dead half happy voice, Dudley laid next to her and they fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	2. War is hell

Dudley started to wake up seeing Kitty on his chest purring.

"Morning beautiful." Dudley said rubbing her back.

"Good morning to you too." She said hugging him.

They stayed like that for awhile until Kitty made breakfast and Dudley got dressed in his combat uniform.

"Do you have to wear that?" Kitty asked looking at the uniform.

"Yeah I leave for Stalingrad." He told her.

"Okay." She said with extreme sadness in her voice.

Dudley left that day and went to Stalingrad holding his M1grand Dudley took cover behind a destroyed tank as a MG fired at his squad.

"On me, on me!" Dudley yelled to them they surrounded him and gave covering fire suppressing the enemy.

"Sargent do you got a plane?" Private Ryan asked screaming over the gun fire.

"Yeah...killem' all!" Dudley yelled to his men as Ryan took a bullet in the arm.

"Private you okay boy?" He kneeled down next to him.

"Yeah I'm okay." Ryan got back up and shot a few Nazi soldiers.

"Good." As they fired more and more US men went down until Dudley order his team.

"Fall back!" He stayed as the squad began to take off but stopped when Dudley didn't follow.

"Come on sarge we have to leave!" Harrison yelled to him.

"You are leaving now!"

"Not with out you!" Dudley realized his team was going to stay with him if he didn't leave so he turned and took off with them.

Ryan took three bullets from a German MG and fell to his knees as the bullets flew Dudley ran back to him.

"Ryan can you walk?" Dudley asked him.

"No!" A bullet went through his leg.

"Well I'm not going to leave you here in this hellhole!" Dudley yelled picking him up onto his back and walking to the base.

"Medic!" Three ran over to them with a stretcher and put him on it.

Dudley and the team sat near the tent with all their supplies replenished talking.

"I hope Ryan will be okay." Harrison said to Thumper.

"Yeah." Thumper looked to the ground as Dudley walked up to them.

"Hey boys." He said smiling.

"Hey sarge." They said in unison they heard a bang of an 88. in the distance.

"Hit the dirt!" As Dudley said that the base was starting to get shelled by the Germans.

German infantry entered firing and screaming.

"Tötet die Amerikaner!" German commander yelled.

The gunfire went on for several hours until they won.

"Sarge, sarge! Where is he?" Harrison yelled.

"I don't know!" Thumper said running around looking for Dudley.

Dudley woke up with a sack on his head hearing Germans.

"What are your plans?" One asked in English.

"Fuck you!" Dudley took a punch.

Dudley wouldn't talk he was thrown into a cell.

Back with Kitty.

The doorbell rang at their house.

"Be right there." Kitty said answering the door seeing two uniformed men.

"Mrs. Katswell we are here to inform you that a Sargent Dudley Puppy is a prisoner of war." He told her and she covered her mouth.

**Please send a review.**


	3. Revelation 21:6

"Tell us!" He commanded.

"Burn in Hell." Dudley chuckled as they beat him knocking the ropes lose.

Dudley snapped the neck of one officer taking his pistol and shooting the other point blank in the head.

"Come out here and die!" Dudley yelled in German.

Back with Kitty she was at TUFF.

"Hi Kitty. How you doin'?" Keswick asked.

"I'm fine I just sent Dudley a very important letter. I hope he got it." He did but hasn't read it yet.

Back in the war zone.

Dudley found his gear and loaded his M1A1 Tommy gun.

"Kill ze American!" One yelled before a bullet hit his head.

"Put these Jerrys down boys!" Ryan yelled to the squads.

"Yes! Die scum! Die!" They yelled.

"Ryan over here!" Dudley called to him.

"Coming boss!" Ryan ran over to Dudley.

"It's nice to see you boys."

"I guess this makes us even." A bullet entered Ryan's left lung collapsing it filling with blood.

He fell next to Dudley who put six rounds into the shooter's chest as a medic came and helped Dudley carry Ryan.

"You're going to be fine." Dudley said loading him on the truck.

Dudley killed around eighty Germans and saved twenty-eight US soldiers finally he was alone.

"Wow..." Dudley said reading the letter.

"A month after you left I found out I'm pregnant with twins. I love you and please come back safely." He read crying standing against a wall.

"I have to get out of here." Dudley said to himself turning a corner with a MP40.

A German officer stood with a pistol aimed at his chest and unloaded his entire clip into Dudley's chest. As Dudley staggered back he unloaded his MP40 into the officer's head and chest.

"No...I...I have to survive this." Dudley used all his strength to run out to the field next door.

"Sarge!" Harrison was outside and ran to Dudley who fell to the ground flipping him on his back.

"Please...help...her..." Dudley said with his final breath blood streamed out of his wounds.

Dudley was gripping a letter and a picture of Kitty, so Harrison took it and read it.

"Oh no...please somebody help! Medic! Someone!" Harrison fell to his knees crying over Dudley he picked him up on his back and carried him to the base.

Back with Kitty.

Dudley had survived and was walking up the steps Kitty had already seen him she ran out and kissed him Dudley was still pretty banged up but managed.

**I felt as though the last version of this was not adequate.**


End file.
